


Any minute

by TrashficParlour



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Abuser Evan Hansen, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Physical Abuse, Victim Jared Kleinman, it's not nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 03:43:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashficParlour/pseuds/TrashficParlour
Summary: Evan would be back any minute





	Any minute

**Author's Note:**

> This isca vent fic. It's not nice.

Evan would be back any minute.

Jared lay on his bed, quivering and crying. He hugged his knees to his chest as he curled himself up in a ball.

He heard the door opening, accompanied by footsteps approaching.

"Jared, are you okay?"

Jared sniffled and tried to shake his head, but he could barely move.

"Talk to me, babe. What's wrong?"

He only let out a sob.

"I said talk to me, Jared!"

And suddenly Evan's voice was loud and threatening. Like a thunderstorm or an earthquake. Jared hated it when Evan got like that.

Roughly, he was pulled up and came face to face with Evan.

"When I tell you to speak, you speak! How am I supposed to help you otherwise?"

Evan cupped Jared's face, stroking his cheek. Jared whimpered.

"I love you Jared, and I want you to be better."  
"No, you don't."

Mistake. Big mistake. Big, awful, frightening, tear inducing mistake. He watched in horror as Evan's face contorted with rage.

He felt a punch and his eye started to throb. Another. Blood was rushing out of his nose.

Another and another and another.

Jared couldn't really see a lot. His eye was swollen, his glasses discarded somewhere, probably broken, and he was crying. He could see the realisation dawn on Evan, though.

"O-oh god, Jared. You're bleeding! W-wait, hold on."

Evan ran out of the room, presumably to grab a towel.

Jared curled up on the floor. Sobbing, broken.

Evan would be back any minute.


End file.
